The turth, hurts
by cheetah skirt queen
Summary: Lucy thinks her father is the nicest man ever. And when her mother dies Lucy's dad moves the company to Magnolia, where she attends FTH, and meets the badass Natsu, who flips her life upside down.
1. A new life

Lucy. Yes father? We're moving cities. Whatever you say, daddy. Great, pack up we leave as soon as possible.

Lucy ran to her room, and started packing. Wow I can't wait to meet new people. After Lucy's mom died she always looks on the positive side of everything.

PLu, come boy. Lucy picked up the white dog. Oh Plu, we get to make new friends.

Bark if you're happy. The dog said nothing. Whatever I have enough happness for the both of us.

Now go play, I've got packing to do. Lucy has a locket, her mother gave her, she looked at it, then opened it.

Man a new school, new house, new friends, new school. Hope youre proud of me momma, love you.

Lucy closed the locket. Life will never be the same without you. Lucy ran to her father.

Daddy, when are we leaving, for the new city. First thing tomorrow morning. So go pack.

Plu, come here, boy. *bark*. Go sniff around the house and see if I forgot anything, k boy.

Well I better get some sleep. Goodnight mom.

~x~

Lucy, time to go. Okay dad. Lucy got up,came put her favorite outfit on. Plu get in the car.

Daddy where the luggage car going? It's taking a short cut. Oh, what city are going to?

It's a town called Magnolia, you'll be attending Fairy tail high. Ok, daddy.

~x~

Here we are, your stuff should be unpacked, so look around. Ok. Oh Lucy, later today, we have to go get your uniform, you start school tomrrow.

Ok, father, can I go explare the town? Yeah. Ok, bye.

Where to first Plu? The dog ran to a huge building. What is it? Lucy picked up the dog, and walked into the building.

It was her school. It was Thursday, so there were a lot of teens Running around. Plu jumped out Lucy's hands, and ran, Lucy followed the dog.

Plu ran into the principal's office. Lucy caught up with the dog, and picked him back up.

Excuse me, but there are no dogs allowed in FTH. FTH, is this Fairy Tail High? Yes.

A blue haired female, turned around in the principal's chair.

Ma'am, who are you? I'm Lucy, and you must be principal Markarov, you look very young.

No I'm Levy, the smartest, female in school, master is sick. Master? Yes at FTH we call our principal, master.

Now you said your name is Lucy? Yes.

Levy walked to cabinet, and pulled put a file.

Ah, you're the new student. That's right. Well here. What's this? Your uniform, go try it on.

Okay. Lucy left to go to the bathroom. While she was gone a pinked haired boy walked into the office.

Yes shrimp, you called. In the office I'm master. Whatever, what do you want? You're out of uniform, again.

So what I don't care. , you need to wear your uniform.

Why, it's complete ugly. Right then Lucy walked in the door. Does it fit Levy? The skirts a short, but I can fix that.

Wow who's this cutie? This is Lucy. Lucy, I'm Natsu. Hi Natsu. Oh perky, I like.

Excuse me, Mr. Drgaoneel, this is not going to be one of your sex toys.

Sex toys, what? Yes Natsu has a habit of taking of females students v-card. Oh gross. Gross, sweetie ain't nothing gross about you.

Mr,p. Drgaoneel, please, leave. Whatever shrimp. Wow he's a bitch.

I know, any way, I'll have a skirt for you Monday, but until then you'll wear that one.

Ok. And here is your schedule, now just wait, here. Levy left the office.

Plu isn't this school amazing? Everything, but that Natsu kid, man he's a hoe if I've seen one.

right then Levy walked in, with a blacked haired male. Okay Lucy ,this is Gray, he'll be giving you the tour.

Alright, let's go. Okay so you'll be in all my classes. Ok, so? So stick to me and you'll be good.

What about that Natsu, guy? Oh him, he's cool, but his story is long and complicated.

Oh can you tell me? No, not today, bit tomorrow at lunch I can. Great, see you then. Lucy walked out the building, and headed home.


	2. Natsu

Lucy time for school. Yes father. Lucy got up and took a shower. First day of school, I hope I fit in.

Lucy got out and put her uniform on, and ran out the door.

Bye dad. She ran all the way to school. When she got there the first person she saw was Natsu.

Hello princess. Ew, hi. So you think we can hook up tonight? No, now move. Where are you going?

To meet Gray.

Gray, that boy, sorry princess, but he's takin. What? He's got a girlfriend, but I don't. I can't care he's my tour guide.

Ill be your guide to happiness. Ugh, can you just move? Fine, I'll see you later.

GRAY, GRAY GRA.-

who are you and why are you calling Gray? He's my tour guide. Tour guide, yeah, I'm new. You better be.

Don't mind me asking but who are you? I'm Juvia, Gray's girlfriend.

Oh hi I'm Lucy, and-

i don't care, just stay away, from my Gray, or you'll regret it. Ok, I'm gonna go now. Lucy walked the office.

Levy? Yes? Can I have another tour guide? What's wrong with Gray? It's this girl, Juvia. Oh yeah, I should've seen that coming.

well, um, oh I know,sit tight. That's werid. Hey princess, fancy seeing you here.

Ugh, I can't get rid of you. Hey you should be happy to me. Oh,really, and why is that?

Honey I'm your Prince Charming. Bish wha? What? Man you're dumb. And that's where you come in.

What are you talking bout now? I'm dumb, your smart, you totor me and then fall in love, but pretend you hate, then we date, i do something stupid, you get mad, I say I'm sorry, we break up, then i do everything to get you back, then you forgive, and we have sex, then I move schools and never see you again.

What the hell, Natsu how many times were you dropped on your head? Twice. You really think all that is going to happen.

Well at my old school, I meet a girl, just like you, I fell in love, we had sex, then my father left me, and I had to move.

You live by yourself? Yeah but it's no biggy. You know my dad can take you in.

I don't do charity. Don't think of it as charity, think of it as an investment. In what? I, don't know, but I can help. No. Natsu covered his face with his hand. Natsu, I can-

- I SAID NO,OK just leave me alone. Natsu stormed out the room. What's wrong with Natsu, I haven't seen him that sad since he came.

Levy can you tell me anything about Natsu's past? Yeah, like what?

Who's his father, and who did he fall in love with? Well that I can't tell you, he never talks about his past.

Anyway Erza here will show you to your classes. Wow you beautiful hair. Thanks. Now we have the same schedule,cost follow me. Who else does my schedule do I match?

Juvia,Natsu, me ,and my boyfriend. Great, anyone else? No I think that's it. Terrific. Cheer up, blonde.

Lucy, is it? Yeah. You're very pretty. Thanks so are you. So.. You got a boyfriend? No. I think you can bring Natsu out of his funk.

Funk, what are you talking about. I grew up with Natsu, and we went to the same school, and he fell in love with a white haired girl, named Lisanna.

She was perfect for him. But the morning after they had sex, his father left, and gave him only a little bit of money. So he had to make here, for work.

He loved Lisanna, with all his heart and dreamed to see her again, but the day I moved to this school, he got letter saying Lisanna died.

She died? Yeah. How no one knows. Oh my goodness, poor Natsu. Yeah, he's never been the same.

He can't even write to his mom anymore.

Mom, where's she? No one knows but Natsu. I feel bad for Natsu. Well don't, he won't let anyone help him.

Until now. What are you getting to? I'm going to help Natsu. Whatever you say.

Here, go in. This is my class? Our class, and yes, now sit.

Lucy walked to the back, and sat next to a big, scary Male. He turned to Lucy, and pulled out his hand.

Hi, I'm Gajeel, you must be Lucy. Yeah I am.

Lucy shook the man's hand.

Levy tells me, you're really smart. Levy, you know Levy? Yeah, she's my girlfriend.

Oh right she did say I had classes with you. Great, well welcome to FTH.

you know you look pretty scary, but you're really nice. I know Levy changed me,to see the bright side of most things.

You two seem, like a bad match. What do you mean? Just like, looks, cause you're big and scary, and she's a pixie.

True, anyway I-

-Gajeel, you're in my seat. Lucy and Gajeel turn to see Natsu.

Damnit Natsu I'm trying to a nice conversation. I don't give a fuck, that's my seat.

Why do you want to here so bad for? None of your beeswax. Really, dude just go seat some where else.

No I want that seat. Why because, barbie's seating there. Natsu was getting pissed, shoved Gajeel's books into the floor.

Hey, man just chill out. Give me the seat. I was here first. Fine. Natsu took Gajeel's favorite picture of Levy, and broke it.

Then he stormed out the room.

What was that about?

I.. Don't .. know. But it's all over now. I'm worried about him.

Lucy jumped up and ran after Natsu.

Natsu, Natsu, Nats-

- what? What was all of that.

Nothing. Nothing that was something. Lucy, why do you care so much?

why don't you? Look I just like that seat, ok. No not ok, you have issues, and you need help.

Did you just call me crazy? No, Natsu this is deep, there's something bothering you..from your past.

Who made you dr. Phil. Look Natsu, I'm not Dr. Phil, but I am smart, and I know something is wrong.

Look, why don't you mind your own business. Natsu got up and started walking.

Is it Lisanna? Natsu stopped.

How do you know about Her? That's not important, wh-

-How much do you know? What? How much do you know? Natsu listen-

- NO,...how much do you know? Natsu put his hands to the wall, and gritted his teeth.

Lucy got up, and put her hand on Natsu's arm.

Natsu I just want to help. A tear fell from Natsu's face.

Its not fair. Natsu, tell me what happened. Lucy took Natsu's arm, and slid to the floor. Natsu hit the floor, and covered his face in his knees.

What happened? No one cares.

Lucy leaned against Natsu's Shoulder.

I care. Natsu lefted his hand and looked into her caring eyes, and saw Lisanna's face.

He jerked her off his arm, and jumped up. You don't care. Natsu I do. you're same as everyone else. Natsu.

Lucy stood up and tried to touch Natsu, but he jerked her off, and she hit the floor.

Natsu walked out the front door.

Natsu.


End file.
